God Catching Alchemy Meister:FAQ
=Frequently Asked Questions= 'Q'. How to pass exam at the end of 6th chapter? A'. Exam has three parts: 1) close all chests except two that are located at the place where arena and bar are (northwest corner chest, south central chest), 2) kill the guy with the natural skill (gained through class changes or available from beginning, skills gained from clothes or weapons won't work) of the person you love most (person, whose H-scene you have seen already in this playthrough), 3) kill all slimes in a single turn (use Emelita's area spell) 'Q. How to pass Melodiana's test with chests? A'. You need to open two chests that are located at the same place as 霊悔の森 and ユマ湖, and close two chests that are located at the same place as 絶壁の教会跡 and 言霊の樹跡. (Close the two bottom chests and open the two top chests.) 'Q. Why do I get only HP/SP/FS on level ups? A'. When you level up, the game selects (via Random Number Generator and an invisible growth rate) which stats get increased. Growth rates vary depending on the character - for example, casters like Emiritta or Eliza tend to have high Magic growth and poor Physical growth, while pure physical characters, like Yuera, have high Physical, but low Magic growth. It's entirely possible for the generator to roll badly, giving you one stat increase (or on rare ocassion, no increases). In addition, characters have maximum values for their stats, which on the stats screen, are depicted by a grey bar. The character's natural growth via level-up (expressed as light blue bars) cannot exceed these values, though equipment (expressed as dark blue bars) may exceed these values. The maximum values increase as the character reaches new tiers, with the greatest increases around level 50. The maximum values for HP/SP/FS take quite a bit longer to reach then those for other stats, which is why they are the only thing that appear to increase. The exact value at which each stat maxes out differs for various characters 'Q. Why event sign on 親子魔獣の巣 (LV22 free map in ディジェネール丘陵地) does not activate when I step on it with my characters? A'. To activate this event, you need to allow グーテハウンド (yellow dog monster) to come there. Just kill giants that block the passage and free the way for it. 'Q. In Chapter 5, a man is asking for 10,000 S. What I meant is, should I buy it and how is it required for the quest. A'. The payment is to get the man to search for possible things related to the shell you took from ユマ湖. This will be required to progress in the Parasukevasu quest line, and will get you a document from the northern lands containing a few recipes in the next chapter. 'Q. Quest N.73 in search for Gantz, the 30,000S Rich Merchant or the 5,000S Cute Merchant? A'. In Rogue's Den Stage to capture Gantz in the near future, choosing the 30,000S rich merchant will give the follow-up quest a level 30 requirement for Wil, as well as making the battle harder (8 rally flags instead of 5), but will also unlock 3 hidden items for Stage Missions clearance requirements (refer Stage>Limestone Caverns>Rogue's Den for info), including treasure items worth 60,000 total and a Ful's Mill. Choosing 5,000S Cute Merchant will not unlock the 3 hidden items, but nevertheless will be able to save S during that moment incase of urgency, and will also bring about an easier finish of the quest and no level requirements. 'Q. '''How do I finish Chapter 6? '''A. After you complete the chapter requirements (see Route Map), meet up with Rosana, and you'll be informed that you need to pass an exam in the Yuidora Mines to get up to the next ranking. Check the first question for the solution to the exams. 'Q'. How to complete the quest N.18, N.29, N.52 and N.62? A. N. 18 Easy way to do this one is use Kohakuren's Displace skill; N.52 - This one will have to wait for a while, will occur after an L30 mission at the same place you originally found Melodiana; N. 62 - get people on all Event panels, put Kohakuren on top of the rally point near the locked area, go past the newly unlocked area and nuke the two goblins at the top. 'Q'.How to finish the mission 迷いの鍾乳洞入り口 in 蒸発の鍾乳洞 'with Yuela route to finish the chapter 7? A. Will must reach the enemy base to clear the objective. In addition, Will must not die. 'Q. What is the fourth objective in 夢幻の断崖 in ミサンシェル? A. The objective is to secure exactly 60% of the map at the end of the battle. Due to the layout of the enemies, you'll have to let them take some of the territory and then have your troops move out to reach exactly 60%. You must escape the map as soon as the objective is reached to get credit for it. Updated now, you need hit 60% when you move out only. No need to escape as soon as you do. 'Q. '''How to complete the quest N.86? I think Will need to be lvl 60 or more and this unlock a new dungeon. (Only in second playthrough) You need to also have recruited every character you can have in the first playthrough so you also need to be at chapter 8. '''Q. '''How to remove cursed weapons? Simply go to the Church in Yuidora, select the uncurse tab and select the character you want to unequip the cursed item. Alternatively, the Church also sell a consumable item that can uncurse (forgot the name) Level-up and farming During a level-up, a roll is made for each stat to see if it gets an increase; the chance for a stat increase depends on the stat and the character in question - for example, Yuela has higher chance for Strength and lower chance for Intelligence, while Emelita has it the other way around. It is possible to get many stat bonuses in a single level-up; it is possible to get none. Unlike Himegari, Kamidori has an anti-save-scumming mechanism to prevent cheating on level-up rolls; however, it is easily bypassed. Level-up bonuses are dependent on random seed that is re-generated in the beginning of every turn. In other words, if you save and get a level-up in the same turn, the results will be the same if you load and try again. Enemy turn is considered part of the player's turn before it - if a character levels up after defending from an attack, it will have the same effect as a level-up during that turn. As such, a general save-scumming scenario would be like this: #Save the game. #Level up; if the result is insufficient, proceed to step 3. #Load the game; end the turn. #Level up; if the result is insufficient, repeat from step 3. Item drops from monsters and items harvested after leaving location are determined in the same way, so the farming scenario works for them as well. = Script for Automated Levelling Up = God Catching Alchemy Meister:Autolevel Script Note: The preface to the autolevel script below was written by the author of the script and contains an error about the save scumming mechanism. See level-up & save scumming section of this page. If you played Himegari, you may remember save scumming for better stats at every level up. Here in Kamidori, the mechanics are different to keep you from doing that (quite aside from the stat caps)- the simple load/attack repetition will always yield the same stat increases. I have found that if you save on the main map with a character ready to level, you can still save scum for stats- it just takes more clicks. This makes the process even more suitable for scripting; the process being longer, running through it manually each time is even more of a pain in the ass. I submit the following autolevel script for your amusement and benefit. Before using this script First things first, BACK UP YOUR SAVES. When making this script, I realized that deleting all your save games would take a script about five seconds and you wouldn't be able to stop it (unless it contained a hotkey to stop- and what malicious programmer would include one of those?). This realization scared me, so I'm issuing this warning. BACK UP YOUR SAVES. Do it before using any new version of a script. Preparation for running This script uses AutoIt3, much like Andy Scull's Himegari Autolevel Script. So, go ahead and install AutoIt3 (http://www.autoitscript.com/autoit3/). Next you'll need my script, link below. Then there's using it. Run the script (you'll know it's running by the AutoIt icon in the system tray) and select the Kamidori window. Oh, yes. Before actually running it, BACK UP YOUR SAVES. What it needs to work is a save in any slot of the active save page. This save should be at the Yuidora city map (For faster initialization, start the script from this location). The character you want to level needs to be close to level-up- specifically, she should level up the next time you attack a bat from the first map of the game. Directing the script The script has four control buttons: F6 through F9. F6 pulls up a window with the settings. : Character determines which character you'll deploy and level. : If you select Separate Scoring Values, each character will have different stat scoring arrays. : Changing the Stat Scoring Values will change each level up's score. : The Load Slot and Save Slot are the slots on the save screen where you'll be loading from at the beginning of each level up and saving to each time you get a high score. : There's a place for the log files, too. If you decide to keep a log, each level up run will get a new log file. : If you want to use a different attack from the default, select the attack you want. Area attacks are not available in this script. : The Abort checkbox will tell the script to abort action immediately when you stop the script. If you disable this, when stopping the script, it will continue to run until it reaches the end of the current level up attempt. F7 will pause and unpause the script (only useful when the script is running, really). F8 will start the script- it will level your character over and over, saving the best level up in the selected slot. The best level up is the one with the highest score; the score is the increase in each stat multiplied by the associated Scoring Value, all added up. Press F8 again to stop the script and load your best save. F9 will exit the script. I made a major assumption in writing this script: I assume that the first map of the game (工匠会試験地区) is always THE FIRST NON-FREE map in the mine. If this assumption is not true at any point in the game, then this script will not work at those points. Also, my script uses a lot of pixel color tests. Andy Scull points out below that some colors need to be tuned to the system the script runs on. This is not available right now. Output The script will keep running until you stop it with F8. After every levelup, a tray tip will pop up with the lastest info. It shows the high score and high stats, and the last score and last stats. You'll probably be most interested in the stats. Those stat numbers are the increases in each stat, in order: HP, MP, FS - Physical attack and defense - Magic attack and defense - Agility and Luck. The script will save the best run in the set save slot of the active save page. When you stop the script (F8), copy that save game someplace safe. If you start the script again, it will overwrite it. The Script One last time before I give this to you: BACK UP YOUR SAVES. http://bayfiles.com/file/3NB1/H41ekA/kamidori_v1.0.au3 Another Autolevel Script I consider my script to be a little more usable... It can - *Let you choose which and how many stats to gain *Do leveling inside tactical part, all you need is a suitable situation which you can arrange beforehand *Keep track of global leveling statistics and overall chances *Level up any character *Maybe something else I forgot As with any autoit script, you may need to tune some colors to your systems. For example, color for levelup marks (glowing blue) could be 0xC1EBEE on one computer and 0xC1EBED on another. So, some programming (or common) sense is required to use it. Link on my userpage - http://eushully.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Andy_Scull 'Q'. Where to easily level up from 40 - 75 and above? A. Deadbeat Dungeon (Deadbeat God) first equip your lowest possible equipment for your characters and be sure to have range attack which are either phisical water, wind or fire... Then just keep hitting The puttetto King even with just 1 damage you get 40 XP till you get to level 74. Equiping Training Bracelet along with Marwen's Necklace is a good way to maximize xp gained this way. If possible, attack with range 3 or longer abilities. Characters with flight can stand on the black squares, where the holy AOE will not reach them. This is great for characters with high physical resistances, just give them a weak weapon (or make them unarmed - but you won't gain weapon experience this way) and attack. As long as your attack power is very low, you will take little damage from reflect. If you do it correctly, you can train multiple characters at once (range 5, 4 abilities). For characters that require range 2, make sure to equip a Sanctified Necklace if they have low resistance to holy attacks. The level of the deadbeat god increases based on the average of your top 5 (highest level) characters, with a minimum level of 75. The level is updated after re-entering the deadbeat dungeon. So the best strategy would be to take any 5 characters, level them all to a level higher than 75, re-enter the dungeon and continue levelling up till 99. Once your 5 characters are 99 the deadbeat god will also be 99, so its easy to level up the rest of the characters(whoever you want) to 99. 'Q.''' How can I complete excessively grindy quests such as "Mass Produce Medicine" before they expire? A. Do not start the quest, if you have started it already, reload a save from just before accepting/starting the quest. The quest timer starts the moment you accept it, as long as you are aware of this you can grind up all the materials needed to finish the quest before accepting it, only then should you begin and immediately complete said quests. FAQ